The present invention relates to maze games, and, in particular, to an electronic maze wherein the ultimate goal periodically changes in a pseudo-random manner.
In general, maze games are well known. For example, various maze games utilize a self-powered object, typically mechanical, to transverse a maze. Such a maze is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,732 issued Apr. 30, 1963 to R. J. Curran. Another class of maze games utilize a pulley system or the like to control movement of a magnetic member disposed beneath a game board, and movement of the magnetic member causes corresponding movements of a game piece to the face of the board. Maze games of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,929 issued Jan. 7, 1964 to C. C. Kernoodle and 3,712,617 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to N. Oslager.
Similarly, electronic games utilizing CRT, LED or LCD displays are known. A video game system, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,740 issued Oct. 11, 1977 to L. D. Rosenthal.